lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Banan Fomorii
He claims to have come from a grand city named Devasa-Shey, City of Titans. A city built and inhabited by Soan Giants and Humans. Banan is unfamiliar with the customs and beliefs commonly held in Lancerus. To him, the strong survive and consume the weak. He is a cannibal and a killer, but one that takes life without cruelty. So is the way of the world, death is as natural as life. A Beast in Daggerwood He awoke, mind a deep haze, eyes dark and bloodshot. Slowly raising his head from the pile of leaves that served as his bedding he briefly thought, "Where am I?". He never got used to asking himself that question, almost never getting a real answer. So many places.... and this one is green! Banan eagerly fills his lungs with the cool forest air before the familiar pain erupts in his stomach. Hungry. So very hungry. No way to know just how many days and nights he had been walking.. no food nor water, only the seemingly mindless march that carries him every time he falls asleep. Garbed in nothing more than rags and mud, Banan, the starving animal, stalked through the woods in search of a meal. He heard voices...... Elvish?... FOOD. The animal crept closer, low to the ground and eyed wide open. FEED ME. Two cloaked elves stood over a stag, possibly speaking words of respect for the fallen creat... ONLY FOOD. NOW. The animal obeyed, and gripped tite his blade. Time seemed to slow, PREY cleanly dressed the stag, walking closer. Not a breath escaped his lips when they drew close enough for him to smell the blood on them, and it drove him mad. His left arm lashed out and gripped the first elf's leg, down to the ground, and into the hungry darkness. The other had already drawn its sword by the time the PREDATOR took the life of the first but the animal lunged anyways, mad with hunger. The PREDATOR lunges at his PREY's soft belly, but his blow is deflected and a swift repose leaves the PREDATOR with a gash on his arm. HE ROARS! The elf feints low and sweeps in at the PREDATOR's blade arm, but not fast enough.. The elf's face twists in horror as he sees his wrist caught in the PREDATOR's vice grip, and his blade drives sooo deep into the horrified elf flesh. "Birinden Dijerine" A hot river of deep crimson staining its way down the soft chest of PREY, mesmerizing..... enticing. PREDATOR's mind fills with ecstasy as he buries his mouth into the gaping font of sweet, metallic life-blood. He reveled in the warmth now covering his face, chin... chest, and the dead weight in his arms. Banan held the dead elf close to him until the last bit of warmth left its body. He took a deep breath and regained a semblance of focus. The prey needed to be butchered, and so he began. Little wasted, flesh and organs eaten, skin tanned and bones for fires. He respects his prey, loves them even, for they give him life. "Birinden Dijerine" "Don't eat them raw... But can't start a fire, don't know if there are other elves near". Banan tries to clear his hunger-maddened mind. SALT. Of course. He procures a handful of Soan salt from a pouch on his worn belt and rubs it into the soft elf flesh. He consumes nearly an entire body. The remaining meat, bones and organs, bundled using the skins. Only blood and broken branches left behind. Viyava begins to worry when the two young hunters don't return.. A Brief Reprieve "This forest is beautiful, and the air... I could get used to this air", a deep breath and sigh. Talking to himself was the only way to hold back the PREDATOR and be lost again to instinct. "New wounds... just as the old has begun to heal", his hand brushes across the soon-to-be-scar on his arm, given to him by his first meal in the woods. "No infection, yet..", so far the elvish herbs were working. "Senin Neddeniyle", Banan whispered in thanks. The Beast and The Crow Agony coursed through Banan's body as his mind rushed back to reality. He was covered in blood, and he knew that some was his own. A lot of it... But he was alive, and he would eat, for in front of him lay a great wolf, her eyes locked on Banan. She wasn't quite dead. He would end the magnificent creature quickly, not to suffer any longer... but as he approached, he was someone else, some other time, but only for an instant did he feel the tremendous rush of something unknown. He was holding the jaw of the dead dire wolf, letting blood flow freely from it's neck, standing in awe of this experience. "That's no decent thing Stormcrow", a figure cloaked in red and black whispered to his companion, who wore a death-mask, red beard poking out from underneath it. "I recommend we turn back for the hide-out, lest we attract unwanted attention". Stormcrow rested his axe on his shoulder, and with a grin, "Head back if you wish, but my gut's got me on a different path this day" REST FIRST BUT WE WANT MORE! IS SO GOOD WE NEED MORE! (Too damn tired, the rest will come soon)Category:Biographies Category:Recruit